Happy Yule, Bilbo Baggins
by Lollipopswilltakeover
Summary: "Seriously? Wow. It's Yule in a week, Thorin!" Yule? What in Erebor was Yule?


**So, I wrote this for as a friend's Christmas present, and she urged me to put it up.**

* * *

><p>Thorin Oakenshield was not an oblivious man by any means of the word. He wasn't blind to his- their burglar's constant humming of cheerful songs and seemingly random happiness. It had been four months since the Company had fully formed and departed. He had to admit, they were a good team. The burglar upon which Gandalf the Gray had insisted on had proven… useful, at least. Useful in many ways.<p>

So, when the twenty fourth of Foreyule rolled around, and Bilbo Baggins was cheerfully humming even louder than usual, Thorin couldn't help but wonder what up with their burglar. He was smiling almost all the time, remaining cheerful even when it was raining. And no one was cheerful when it was raining. No one.

He pulled Bilbo aside when the Company stopped to make camp, unable to take it anymore. It wasn't that his songs were annoying, they were actually quite pleasant, and the hobbit could carry a tune, but he wanted to know the reason for the his happiness.

"Bilbo, I couldn't help but notice over the past few days you've been unusually… happy. I was just, um, curious as to why." He felt a fiery blush overthrow his cheeks. Why was he stumbling over his words, and why was he blushing? There was no reason for embarrassment, this was Bilbo, his lov-friend. His friend.

Bilbo gave him an incredulous look. "Do you really not know?" he asked, and Thorin felt his cheeks grow even redder. At his reaction, Bilbo laughed. "Seriously? Wow. It's Yule in a week, Thorin!"

Yule? What in Erebor was Yule?

"Er… Yule?"

"Yule is the celebration of midwinter in the Shire! You've never heard of it?" Just as Thorin's cheeks reached a dangerous red color, Bilbo remarked, "Well, I suppose that makes. Most hobbits don't leave the Shire, and we don't have many visitors…"

"That explains it. So, what do you do at this Yule?" Thorin decided he liked the word Yule. And not at all because it made Bilbo happy.

"Well, it's two days long. It's the last day of the year and the first day of the new one, Yule 1 and Yule 2, respectively. It's technically actually six days long, with celebrations the two days before and the two days afterwards, but the holiday is those two days. We feast and just generally be merry. It's actually quite nice. It's my favorite holiday, but most hobbits enjoy Lithe more."

Lithe? Oh nevermind that, Yule was just a week away! For some strange reason, Thorin was compelled to do something. He wasn't sure what he was compelled to do, nor why, but he was, so he would!

Thorin nodded, and then went back to camp. There was much planning and preparation to be done.

It appeared as though Thorin and Bilbo's conversation had fled the hobbit's memory the very next day, as he continued on humming without change. He had already informed the rest of the Company of his plans, who had all agreed. Yule sounded wonderful, and what better way to raise spirits than to grant themselves a little celebration?

They did little things to help gather supplies. Fili and Kili gathered sweet berries from bushes, as well as picking up whatever they could find. They hid the extra food among their supplies. Dwalin and Nori would be in charge of taking Bilbo food gathering on Yule 1, to give them time to prepare.

Suddenly, Yule was upon them. Thorin felt the fear striking his heart.

What if Bilbo didn't like it? What if it was all wrong and he insulted him? What if everything went wrong? He really shouldn't have done this, oh, why had he thought this was a good idea, he should just cancel everything, oh dear-

"Thorin, Nori and Bilbo and I are going food collecting, we'll be back as the sun sets!" Dwalin called as he all but shoved the hobbit out of their makeshift camp. Thorin sighed. Too late to go back now, he supposed.

The rest of the Company spent the rest of the preparing. They made the camp slightly less makeshift and slightly more livable. Thorin knew that they had to get to the Lonely Mountain on Durin's Day, but the plan wouldn't work if they were moving. Besides, would two days really take that much out of their schedule? Well, he tried to tell himself that it wouldn't.

Just before the sun kissed the horizon, Thorin surveyed their camp one more time. Honestly, it didn't look that bad. A small table had been fashioned of rocks, as well as seats which were just rocks covered with furs and blankets. Winter flowers hung all around, and he was pretty sure they had picked the meadow clean. It was nice. A large meal, at least, larger than what they normally ate was cooking and almost ready. And with luck, tomorrow would be even greater than today. Still, Thorin worried. That, he could not help.

As they approached, Thorin braced himself for rejection. He prepared for the worst, even if it was unlikely. He couldn't help but fear Bilbo would just stand there, quiet, as he took in the miserable sight. Deep down, he knew the hobbit would appreciate the gesture, but fear was rampant when love was present. Love for a friend, just to be clear. That's all it was. Love for a friend. The lie slid down easier than the truth, but it made him feel sick inside. Thorin wondered if he admitted the truth if it would make any of this easier.

Dwalin and Nori saw the fruits of their brethren's labor first, eyes filled with stars. It was a sight to behold. But it was the stars in Bilbo's eyes that made Thorin's heart soar. He let out a gasp, drinking in the sight. Bilbo was truly surprised, and truly pleased. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled Thorin's chest.

Yup. Just love for a friend, just love for a friend, just love… The lie wasn't working.

"Oh my," Bilbo breathed out, "what's all this?" The wonder in his voice made Thorin's insides churn, but in a good way.

"Happy Yule, Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said quietly, smiling. The burglar faced him, pure happiness evident on his face. The amount of joy a single pair of stunning cerulean eyes could hold amazed him.

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but the Company swarmed him, asking him questions about this and that. Thorin's heart sank. He knew he should be happy that his- no, Bilbo wasn't his, not at all, he wasn't his property- Bilbo was happy, but he was jealous that he didn't get to talk the hobbit on his own. That's all. That's all his feelings were, just of friendship. Nothing more, and definitely nothing less. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure of admitting that it wasn't nothing less, even if he acted that way at times.

He wondered if he was fooling anyone. He certainly wasn't fooling himself.

The night continued on in merriment, with Bilbo telling the Company tales of Yules past, enchanting words casting beautiful images to mind. Thorin could almost see the sparkling lights, taste the red mulberry wine, feel the warmth of the fire upon his skin. Bilbo had a talent for storytelling, he noted.

By the time everyone else had gone to bed, the moon was high in the sky. They sat, silent, watching the flames crackle to depth defying heights. Bilbo's golden curls truly shined in the firelight, his blue eyes sparkling with the silver light from the moon. In all, he looked godly. His heart beat faster.

"Thank you," Bilbo said suddenly. "For all of this, it's quite nice and much appreciated. I must say, it was almost as good as the one back home."

"You're welcome," Thorin responded quietly. The crackling fire kept them warm and provided just enough light for Thorin to make out Bilbo's delicate features. He was so beautiful Thorin couldn't help but be entranced. And he had tried, many, many times not to be bewitched with the hobbit's cerulean blue eyes, soft curls, and all of his other features. "Did we miss any major parts of Yule that particularly stood out to you?" Bilbo bit his lip a moment before nodding. Thorin's heart sank. Of course they had missed something, of course he had missed something.

"Well, yes, but it really isn't that major," he rambled on, wringing his hands.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Bilbo's cheeks flushed a lovely pink. He looked handsome as ever when he was embarrassed. Dutifully noted. He liked the light rose spray that made Bilbo's cheeks glow in the dark. He was so handsome, especially in the firelight. Oh, what he would do to hold his face in his hands...

"Well, whoever stays up the latest has to, arghem, have to…" Bilbo muttered the last bit so quietly Thorin could hear him. But his ears flushed bright red, which made Thorin blush. He didn't really understand why he was turning such a foul shade of red, but he was.

"Come again?"

"Well, um, the two who stayed up the latest would share a kiss, okay!" Bilbo looked taken back by his sudden outburst. "If you're not comfortable, it's perfectly fine, it's just a little thing, forget I even said it-"

"Bilbo, I would love to kiss you," Thorin interrupted without thinking ahead. Kili's socks, did he just say that? By the bright red flush coming off of Bilbo's cheeks, he had. "I mean, it would be no problem at all, it wouldn't cause me any pain, or bother me or… You get the idea." He took a breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I would be find with completing this custom with you."

Bilbo's eyes sparkled especially bright. "Really?" he asked, inching closer. Thorin snorted, trying to cover up his eagerness.

"Did I not just say that?"

Oh god, those pink plump lips, right there, his for the taking. His. Bilbo Baggins was his, he decided. His lips were parted partially, eyes half lidded. Thorin's hands went instinctively into his long curls, pulling the hobbit practically into his lap as their lips met.

It was like nothing Thorin had ever even dreamed. It was intense, and loving, and it made his world seem whole. Bilbo was his person. He didn't know if what he was feeling was love, but his emotions ran far deeper than the simple friendship. Thorin would be happy, very happy, ruling with Bilbo by his side.

When they broke the kiss, they took a deep breath and went right back into it. Thorin never wanted to stop feeling Bilbo's lips against his, his hands in delicate curls, Bilbo so close to him… Thorin never wanted any of it to stop.

"Well, that was unexpected," Bilbo said quietly, and for some reason, Thorin burst out laughing. A good, hearty laugh. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. But he was drunk on Bilbo's touch, his scent, his lips, and boy, was he addicted.

"Indeed, it was." Thorin grew quiet. "I don't want this to be a one time thing Bilbo."

Bilbo nodded. "Neither would I." A large smile broke across the hobbit's face. "You know, I made it up. The whole last-two-awake thing. I completely made it up. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you." Shock and surprise rocked through Thorin.

"Oh really?" Thorin scooted closer. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to find reasons for you to kiss me then." Bilbo's eyes lit up.

"Good. But not now, we need sleep. I'm tired, and you need sleep far more than I do." Bilbo dragged his sleeping sack closer to Thorin's. "Goodnight, Thorin." Thorin grabbed one last kiss before letting a smile spread across his face.

"Goodnight, Bilbo. Happy Yule."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<strong>


End file.
